User talk:SamRudi
Hi, SamRudi! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doom Knight page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Speeddasher (Talk) 23:14, 29 July 2009 Doom god No gods are allowed. Please read the Project:Code of Conduct and Project:User Policy, also Project:That's Death!. We have many policies at this wiki. Thank you. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Read this. --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Da ice man has landed!)' 18:58, 30 July 2009 (UTC) No. Your edit to the Time Agency was not needed and breached the [COC, therefore it has been rollbacked. I choose when Kwiksilver dies, and he is my character. Please read our site policies and the COC before making further edits.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 23:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Alright then, but make sure you're logged out before you leave the computer so this doesn't happen again, ok?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 06:45, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Site Rules, Explanation of OOC Hello SamRudi! I understand you quit because all of your articles were deleted. All your articles were deleted because they violated the site polocies. Most site polocies are COC, Project:That's Death! and Project:User Policy. Please read all of these before moving on to creating new articles. Plus: * Please refrain from attacking Explorer, smacking the living daylights out of him. This is warning 1, 4 more and you shall be blocked. Out of character(OOC) means the character you are writing about isn't what the author intended. Here is an example of OOC. Explorer is a pompous girl. He is black and also emo. We all know that Explorer is the most popular character here. PLEASE READ THE POLICIES!' --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 00:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hate Mail Ignore the spam. Do not quit, whatever you do, that makes things worse. Also, if you're getting hate mail via e-mail, I know how to turn it off. Go to your preferences ( ), then scroll down. Uncheck the box that says "Enable e-mail from other users". That will disable other users or people e-mailing you, thus cutting off hate mail. Again, IGNORE THE HATE MAIL. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hate Mail?! SamRudi, you just say the NAME and I'll kick their hate-sending butt. What idiot is sending you hate mail just because you have met Sanity Penguin? For goodness sakes, I've met him as well on CP. He was astonishingly nice. I don't want you to lie down and take that mail. You say the NAME of the hate mail spammer and I will kick his backside off this wiki for infinity. I've gotten hate mail before, and I take it very seriously. All of this hatred because of a CP hacker? Bah, that's stupid. SamRudi, you say the NAME and I'll kick their butt. In the world of hate mail, there are no winners; I'll protect you in all my power. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC)